


狐兔同笼

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: *兽人设定，普通兔子假孕文学





	狐兔同笼

**Author's Note:**

> *汉澈、圆澈  
> *都是我的错，都是我的错，接受不了的不要点

尹净汉觉得自己家的兔子最近越来越爱哭了。

明明以前不是这样的，虽然说眼睛大又容易红，看到他哭也只能是在床上，脸色绯红，下身泥泞，被自己也知道恶劣的他拿恶劣的方式搞的说不出话来，脸颊挂上泪珠了也还要瞪一眼。

怎么现在拆个包装被胶带弹到手也要哭，喝的水烫了一点也要哭，新换的香水味道不够暖也要哭，他最近工作忙，没时间带崔胜澈出门，给家里两个小朋友买了新游戏，不过经常呆在家里确实会心情不好吧，再熬两天就有休假，他给全圆佑打电话。

“别老在屋子里窝着”

“你也带他下去走走，哪怕就在小区里呢”

“哥，是胜澈哥不愿意出去，不是我不肯带……”，尹净汉听他那边还有游戏音效声，也不想再思考这回答的真假，只是在挂断前匆匆补上一句。

“哦对了，你跟小兔子同学说，我再过48小时就能休假了。”

“乖。”

/  
两只狐狸养了一只兔子，这事听来荒唐，在尹净汉看来不过是他作为生物多样性保护局一员在身体力行贯彻万物平等概念罢了，虽然这里的多样性，仅仅指狐狸的多样性。

按通用年龄算起来，他跟这只在雪夜被捡回来的兔子一个岁数，自己家另一只沙漠狐狸还该叫声哥，不过他总爱恶趣味地说自己是叔叔，漂亮叔叔，白头发的叔叔，漂亮的白头发叔叔，啊胜澈啊，你叫我白叔叔也可以的——

不过往往只会被用咬牙切齿到要嚼碎的“尹、净、汉”来回应就是了。

“只要你乖乖的，我们不会吃你的。”

后来崔胜澈觉得，这句话也可以替换成：

“只要你乖乖地被我们吃，我们不会吃你的。”

/  
小兔子为什么哭了。

尹净汉想不明白，到底为什么，他一直是只贼聪明的狐狸，但是关于崔胜澈不分场合地点时间噼里啪啦掉眼泪这事儿着实摸不着头脑，他面色严肃地盯住刚开了显示屏的全圆佑：“你欺负他了？”

“没有！”

越说没有就越可疑，一得了假他就带两个人出门，全圆佑的工作不用通勤打卡，他自己也乐得天天抱着电脑，出来透气一般是三人一起，科技在发展，假耳朵假尾巴越做越逼真，尹净汉很是满意地拍拍兔子的脑袋，又被他噙着泪瞪了一眼。

这到底是怎么了。

不是我的问题，想起来了，逛商场，崔胜澈莫名其妙拽了购物车要往婴儿区那边推，他只是跟着，全圆佑却一把拖回来，还凑到崔胜澈耳朵边笑他，还说没欺负哥哥，喜欢小baby用的东西有什么不可以，家里没有婴儿也能买啊。

崔胜澈捏着精巧的小鞋子看的认真，尹净汉又笑：“你喜欢，我给你买，还给你买娃娃。”

崔胜澈放下鞋子就走。

这到底是怎么了。

回家也生气，饭要送到房间里自己吃不肯一起，可怜他特意打电话去学怎么做草食动物的爱餐，全圆佑倒是吃得开开心心，“今天太阳打北边出来了”

“我们净汉大人下厨了”

“那你也去当兔子好了”，尹净汉沉浸在自己的推理里，根本无暇反击全圆佑的揶揄，涣散的珠子连不成线索，他盯着桌上的半瓶草莓酱出神。

草莓酱。

上周三晚上他把草莓酱淋到了崔胜澈背上，浅浅的腰窝正好蓄满，黏黏的，甜甜的，半透明的，伸出舌头追上香甜，按图索骥从后颈舔到臀尖，手指在两个小涡里搅弄，水声暧昧粘腻，红眼睛红嘴唇红耳根真是漂亮极了，小小一团尾巴被他揉的皱巴巴，是不是当时用力太过了？

全圆佑。

尹净汉逗小兔子是家常便饭，润滑早就够到过量，却只肯在穴口磨磨蹭蹭不进去，踌躇的龟头转了一圈又退出来，浅浅的进出效果只能是隔靴搔痒，崔胜澈的前端被他环得高高翘起，自己哼哼唧唧伸手要去摸，没弄几下又要哭。

“哭了就不乖了”

“哭了叔叔就不进去了”

尹净汉作势又要退出来，早就红了眼睛的兔子却彻底掉了满地眼泪珠珠，抽抽嗒嗒不肯说话，另一只手不自然地护着自己胸口，脸颊憋得更红了一点。

虽然心软了，但是说了不给就不给，他叹了口气：“圆佑啊”

“你来吧”

全圆佑忙得很，嘴里叼了半袋果汁，手上的键盘动作华丽，耳麦里队友还在急吼吼地喊，他扯开睡裤的带子，轻车熟路地让又热又软的兔子靠在自己肩膀，闲出一只手去捏针织衫下的乳头，拽着哥哥的手给他上下套弄，反正润滑早就做够，这一盘打到收尾，全圆佑关了麦克风，手指还在键盘上没法离开，下身只靠腰力顶弄得狠劲，毕竟这样的姿势本来就不是用于交合，疼应该也是没法逃过的，全圆佑低头看自己的胸口和下身都湿掉一大片，红眼睛兔子哭的更凶了，只好赶紧心怀愧疚地顺着背安慰安慰。

就是不知道为什么衣服拿去洗的时候觉得湿的黏到过分。

/  
弱肉强食，兔子在狐狸的世界当然会被吃掉，他不能自己出门，尹净汉很是无语地给门换了密码，跪下来对地板上闹脾气闹到要离家出走的垂耳兔问话。

还是眼泪汪汪，到底怎么了，尹净汉的所有推理都不成立，只能任气喘吁吁的小兔子抱上自己的肩膀，绵绵地接够个缱绻的吻，他要到沙发上崔胜澈不让动，“就在这里”，好吧好吧，如果你不觉得硌，尹净汉的手按部就班从胸口开始打圈，却有点涌动的异样，抽噎声更响了，撩起已经湿了的纯棉睡衣，嘴唇捉上去吸一下，汩汩的液体就流出来。

不知道是刚好还是觉得害羞，柔软的耳朵垂下来盖住眼睛，哭的太可怜了，谁看了都要心软，瞬间的惊讶后聪明的狐狸马上掌握状况，起身亲亲被咬到发肿的下唇：“乖”

“跟叔叔说是怎么了”

全圆佑到厨房倒水，看这场景也过来蹲到地上，闷闷地把兔子往自己怀里抱，“我就是想、知道，呜…知道是谁的……圆佑、圆佑那天还笑我”

“那肯定不是、不是圆佑的…”

“可是、呜、净汉说，小孩子可爱……但是、累，久了会……”

“很累、所以也不是”

“呜……嗯！净汉的”

“那、那是谁的”

“谁的宝、宝宝…”，发胀的乳房隆起一小片，乳汁还在往外渗，红眼睛兔子哭的上气不接下气。

“胜澈才是宝宝”，尹净汉小心地把已经折腾到没太多力气的兔子挪到自己怀里，和全圆佑一起把他抱到沙发上，一小团尾巴早就全被打湿，整只软趴趴地窝在沙发角，沙漠狐狸虽然还没弄清发生了什么，也能判断出当下最需要什么动作，爽快地把自己的性器插进汁水淋漓的后身，再一小口小口吃掉小兔子混乱的抱怨，嘴上反复叫着净汉的名字却得不到回应，自己身前那根被漂亮的白狐狸含的又热又烧，不用排序思考什么更重要了，泪意阑珊的“叔叔”叫出来，破碎到不成句的请求也跌出口腔：“好、胀…痒，唔……”

“哪里胀…哪里痒？”，手都捏上来了还要问哪里，全圆佑都要看不下去来帮忙，被尹净汉一把打掉手：“圆佑笑你，是他错了”

“给我们小兔子道歉”

全圆佑错愕间下身的动作全部停止，又软又热的波涛要把他吞噬，只好茫然地拿自己的屁股夹狐狸的尾巴，“不能……”

“不、不要停…”

“胸口好胀、呜……这里、乳头、痒，净汉……”

“叔、叔叔…”，敏感的乳头被舌面一压就流出乳汁，带些腥气的甘甜流入喉咙打了个转儿，尹净汉觉得味道还不错，一打开就停不下来的闸口缓缓倾泻，照顾不到的另一边一路蜿蜒流到下身，身后男人修长的手指攀过来，顺着汁水绕着囊袋的轮廓画圈，如法炮制，在听到尖叫性质的“哥哥”后才肯用上手指抚慰前端。

真的是恶趣味，尹净汉喜欢听叫叔叔，全圆佑喜欢听叫哥哥，还喜欢听夸他帅，最直白的那种，要面带潮红，要指尖蜷曲，要双眼迷离，半夹气音地说“圆佑好帅”，眼下的兔子显然没有快感之外的余暇来做这个，还支使起后面的狐狸过来帮另一边。

“哥哥才是宝宝”，他听话地翻到身前帮忙吸吮另一边发胀红肿的胸前，大口的腥甜涌入口腔，全圆佑嘴角也跟着往外淌太多了的乳汁：“这么甜、嗯…这么可爱”

“唔，白白的，耳朵软软的……”

“叫叔叔、好可爱”

“唔嗯、叫哥哥也，唔…超级可爱”，长长的手臂环过去揉瑟缩成更小一簇的尾巴，打湿了的毛团团包在手心，尹净汉不想跟全圆佑挤，绕到身后径直插了进去，自以为在孕期的甬道更绵更软更湿更热，热情的软肉抓上来裹得目前还游刃有余的狐狸吸了一口气，第一次失控到直接交代到里面，在小兔子的颤抖中往外退，已经哭到发哑的嗓音惹人爱又惹人怜。

“…叔叔……”

“呜……叔叔的”

“流出来了……”

 

/  
“所以，你是做了什么，或者说了什么？过度的爱抚……就算不过度也会让兔子假孕”

“啊这个……”

尹净汉回想了下，“小兔子的乳头都涨这么高了哦”、“怀上我的宝宝好不好”、“揉一揉就大了”这种话，还真的说了不少。

不过，比起告诉他怀不上狐狸宝宝，还是现在这样子比较可爱一点。

**Author's Note:**

> *“叔叔”、“哥哥”仅为情趣用称呼，不做任何导向  
> *更多相关知识可查看https://www.sohu.com/a/301614228_409069?sec=wd&spm=smpc.author.fd-d.1.1552749025285M1UdNXX  
> *其实还有个隐藏章节就是两只狐狸演示什么叫做爱（？？），关键是看大家要看汉圆还是圆汉了，想要看的话麻烦评论写一下选择（其实也可以互攻我都可以——）


End file.
